


John's Body Quest

by Wetbee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Feet, Micro, boobs, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetbee/pseuds/Wetbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds himself in a predicament in the Lalonde's home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Body Quest

**Author's Note:**

> A small gift i did for a person who wants to keep anon

John laughed at Rose's joke as she sprawled on the floor while he sat up on the bed "wow Roxy you sure do know a lot of good jokes" she rolls over looking up to John "I would have to give some credit to a few writers" she slides her head to the side looking over at the clock "Hey John aren't you not allowed after dark?" John jumped, looking at the clock seeing that it was hours into the night "uh oh i better get home, it was nice hanging out Rose we can do this again later maybe!" He grabbed his things and scurried out of the bedroom down the hall.

Mom was fiddling with her new device she was currently working on, twisting in a screw as she attempts to sip her wine glass in the process accidently pressing something on the device, shooting a beam at one of the mirrors in the room hitting John in the ricochet. John looks at the glowing shot as it hits him directly in the chest as he feels a strong tingle spread across his body as he shrinks down to a few inches. Shocked he looks around quickly, not believing what has just happened as Mom looks to see where the beam has hit. "Better make sure i didn't destroy anything again"

The still disgruntled John looks up to see a towering Mom walking in his direction, he looked around quickly seeing if there was a place to hide. Thankfully there was a pair of slippers by the door. He ran towards them jumping into them right before Mom had stepped where John would have been. John moved to the toe of the slipper, heart beating quickly as he realized that he has been shrunk down no bigger than a bug or small rat. Mom looked out of the hall to see nothing different or damaged "seems good to me" she expelled with a tired smile, stretching turning back around to take off her gloves, putting them down on her work station "mama needs a drink."

John felt the footsteps get closer as Mom was moving in to put her slippers on. John scoots farthest away from the entrance as he could before seeing a pair of black painted nails slide closer to him. He holds out his hands attempting to let Mom know he was down there but Mom rushed the rest of her foot into the slipper pressing it onto him as she slides into place. Mom turns off the room light before walking to her room, pressing her foot roughly onto John with each step.

Mom enters her bedroom, turning on the light as she looks towards her night stand to see her wine bottle half empty from last night. She gives it a sly grin as she walks towards it before feeling something jab her in the foot. She makes a face before grinding the ball of her foot onto John attempting to rid her of the problem in her slipper, John rolled under the foot as she grinds him up and down the slipper before she pushes all her weight down on it flattening John against her sole. Mom sighs after feeling the problem disappear as she pulls her feet from the slippers bringing them onto the bed and sitting on her heels as she reaches over to pour a glass of wine. John struggles between Mom's foot and her butt as he tries to think of a way to grab her attention before doing anything else. He tries to push himself from between the two soft places but is unable while Mom moves around, making her drink. John soon fines his position to be rather comfy but continues to struggle to break free from under Mom, finding it hopeless he decides to sleep a bit to regain his energy.

John awakes in a dark area rubbing his head, he began to remember where he was as he sits up, and the perfume of Mom lingered in the air as he felt like he was draped in a large blanket cave. Rubbing his head he stands up walking around in the cave looking for an exit, he walks out into the light looking around to realize he was in Mom's lab pants and soon to see a naked Mom sitting up on her bed. The wine bottle was now empty as Mom clumsily put it down reaching over to the other side of the bed pulling out a small purple dildo, rubbing it slowly as she feels herself get aroused from the touch and the thought of what was to come next.   
John's glasses fogged up quickly from his breathe when his eyes hit Mom's naked body "o-oh jeez" he pulled the cover back over him as he thought of what he just saw. He listened closely as Mom brought down the toy to her pussy; moans fill the air as she begins to pleasure herself. John feels his manhood harden to the pleasuring moans Mom was making, taking a deep breath he crawls from under the pants moving towards Mom. John's breathing becomes hastily as he moves closer to Mom, watching her pleasure herself with the toy. John stops at her foot, tapping into the toe making Mom jump a bit with a surprised shriek. "w-wha was that?" she looks by her feet to see a small John waving up to her.

John feels his arms shake as he looks up to the now drunken Mom's stare as she tries to focus down onto him "whwhadya doing down there kid?" she leans over picking him up, observing him lightly. John squeaks to the sudden rush of being lifted as he smells the alcohol on Moms breathe, "Looky we have a pippy tom in the room" she smirks as she waves the small boy back and forth from her face. "e-er nono I'm" his words sputters as Mom presses her finger into his face, quieting him "I dont wanha hear it you pervert, but who wouldn’t wunt to not see dis hot bawd" she moves a hand down her chest to her legs with a light blush. She looks at John closer seeing the small bulge in his pants from what he has seen and heard "looky looky what mama found" she pokes the light bulge making the small boy jump with a moan. "So cute I cold eatchu" she moves John over her mouth, dangling him above before dropping him into it with a snap shut of her teeth.  
John felt around in the dark area he was now found in, the wet walls made a shiver go down his back as the strong smell of wine filled his nose from deep below. Mom had not eaten John but kept him in her mouth, she was playing with him. Her tongue rubbed against John's small body coating him in her salvia, he wrapped his arms around the tongue as he was pushed around inside her mouth, digging his body under her tongue and into her teeth. The feel of her wet tongue felt nice to John, his pants began to get slightly tighter as the tongue continued to lather him and move him around in the mouth. Mom sat there crossing her legs feeling the small boy being dragged across and around her mouth before spitting him out onto her chest "kitty doesn’t liek to play wit her fewd" she lays back letting John roll to her neck. "nono kitty is feeling frisky you can enjoy tish and then we deal with the probleama"   
John stood up looking over the giant's body "o-okay" he stutters as he looks over to Mom's chest with excitement. He scurries down her body looking at her left breast in awe; he begins to climb the mount boob. The feel of the soft flesh in his hands as he climbed made him more anxious to get to the top of it; soon he reaches the top of the breast. Looking at the small pink nipple sent him shivers; slowly he reaches out to it pressing his hand against the tip. As Mom begins to moan lightly to the touch of John's hands against her nips gives him another pleasurable surge as he watches her nipple begin to erect, larger than his own hand. He feels his mouth water up as he rubs his hands over it more watching it twitch with joy, "d-dont tease the kitty mr tommy, give er a licky lick" she pushes John's face into the nipple, rubbing his face against it. John squirms under her hand as he lets his tongue slide around the nipple. He begins to moan to each lick her gives her, "t-that’s it just like mommy wants it" she slides her hand back over to the dildo beside her as she begins to slide it in and out of her at a slow pace. Johns eyes wandered down Mom's body before making contact with what she was doing to herself, he pauses to watch as he feels his length twitch harder in his pants. Mom grabs her breast with John on it, squeezing him and the breast as she goes faster. John feels the pre press out from the tight squeeze feeling it against his pants; he yelps but is still muffled from Mom's fingers over him. She gives it one last squeeze before panting lightly "whanya go on an adventure timmy?" John groans from the strong pressure of Mom's hand before looking over to her "I d-dont kno" his words are cut off again as Mom's hand picks him up moving him towards her pussy. John feels his panic build up as he gets closer to the wet cavern but the scent leaving it calms him, he leans back as she pushes him into her with a moan. "we havve wiftoff captain" she bites her other hand as she pushes John deep inside of her. John feels the tight confident to give him more pleasurable senses as the clench onto him from time to time. He begins to enjoy the dark space more as he rubs around the area with his hands and knees giving off a satisfying smile while hearing Mom moaning to every stroke he was giving her. His throbbing member presses harder against his pants she continues to moan different names with each stroke. Excited John moves his face into the walls and begins to lick around as he can, tasting the juices within Mom, the sweet taste makes him throb more with want, he continues to rub his tongue all around the area he can as he pulls his pants down rubbing his member against the warm walls. John gives off a loud moan as he enjoys the nice warm wet feelings of Mom's vagina. He begins to grind himself into her as she fills the room with her moans, "hewere it comes peepy!" she grabs the sheets as she gives off a loud orgasmic moan, sending a wave of pleasure all the way down to her legs. She begins to cum, covering John in her sticky fluid as he is squirted out landing on the edge of her bed. He pants as he stares up at the roof feeling the thrill of being shot with such a strong orgasm "o-oh wow" he feels his eyes begin to lower but is jumped awake to hear the door open "hey mom is everyth-" Rose looks to see her Mom and the small John covered in cum laying on the bed, "am I intruding on some sort of kinky sex role-play?" Mom looks up still flustered and drunk "yip and guess who got a new player."


End file.
